


A perpetual feeling

by MissingMissFisher (bokchoynomad)



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokchoynomad/pseuds/MissingMissFisher
Summary: A series of short moments from both Phryne and Jack's point of view that show my interpretation of their deep soul connection to one another.





	1. Ballast

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to @comeaftermejackrobinson for her wonderful encouragement about my writing! And also massive thanks to @fire_sign for looking over my draft and reassuring me I shouldn't have just deleted it all!

In a world  
full of  
temporary things

you are  
a perpetual feeling.

― Sanober Khan

 

> noun: **ballast** ;  
>  1\. heavy material or substance, carried in an airship or on a hot-air balloon to ensure its stability; something providing stability or substance.
> 
>  

She allowed herself a brief moment of respite from her pre-flight checks. Stretching herself out across the span of the aeroplane’s wing, she absent-mindedly swung a booted leg back and forth over the edge.

Tilting her head far back against the cushion of one arm, she watched as the sunrise coaxed pink blushes from the fluffy clouds announcing the dramatic awakening of the dawn. It was a moment that she rarely witnessed given her preference for more nocturnal enjoyments.

But there was no luxuriating in bed today, she ruminated a tad morosely, wistfully wondering briefly if she could somehow escape the inevitable. If only she could float away from reality like one of the clouds above. It really was so tempting to redirect Bert and Cec when they arrived with her father, and have them take him to the nearest train station. Then he could chase after the bloody ship he should already have been ensconced on.

Then, she could still prepare for lift-off, but much later in the day. And only after she had managed to persuade an altogether different travel companion to accompany her on an adventure of their own choosing.

She shifted her other arm to shade her eyes from a sudden ray of sunlight that pierced her eyes at the same time as another twinge pricked her deep down inside. Despite her fanciful thoughts, she knew she would proceed as planned. She may fool many with the illusion of being flighty, but she often took advantage of the impression to mask her steely commitment towards all those she loved.

But, there were a select few who had always managed to see right through her seemingly fleeting antics. In fact, it was no use denying to herself really that she had come to count on the stabilizing presence of one _very civil_ detective inspector. His unsuspecting strength so seamlessly counter-balanced and complemented her own more versatile approach to life.

She inwardly cringed at the memory of when she had derisively described him as being too much ballast. Now, however, she was ready to acknowledge the fact that _he_ had become an extremely vital and substantive part of her as a person.

And if she were to be completely honest with herself, this had certainly been the case very early back in their initial acquaintance. From almost the start, he had granted her his utmost trust without hesitation on significant matters such as taking in Jane or disposing of the evidence that could destroy her friend, Charlie. Even then and especially now, she knew that his voice (of reason, opinion, and affection) had unassumingly woven into the foundation of her depths.

And now, she was risking setting herself adrift from him by this latest scheme of hers that she knew she would follow through for the sake of her mother especially. Oh, she was still thrilled about the forward momentum of her pending journey. But, during one of the rarer moments in her life, she admitted that it had become shrouded by a tangible cloak of reluctance.

Shaking away her musings, she roused herself from her deep musings by swinging onto her front side and inching her top half over the side. She enjoyed the swing of her bob against her face whilst she hung suspended momentarily upside down.

It was then that she felt the uncustomary tear that had escaped as it trailed down her cheek. Stubbornly, she reached up a hand to brush it away, refusing to acknowledge its existence. As though in response, the early morning breeze swept one end of her scarf against her to soak it up and caress her cheek gently instead.

“You always know exactly what to do,” she whispered before flipping herself over the edge and landing gracefully upright again. “To ground me.”

She then braced herself visibly as she saw the cabbies approaching with their charge safely stowed in the back. This was it then.

Just as she was about to turn to make her way over to meet them, the wind again blew the scarf against her so that something small and metallic almost playfully nudged the tip of her nose. She reached up to rearrange the silk around her neck, her fingers brushing against the blue wings of her cherished swallow pin.

“I know, Inspector,” she whispered mischievously as her red lips curved into a knowing smile. “Hurry up, you know I don’t have all day!”

Just as they finished the last of the checks, and had loaded the baron and his luggage into the plane, she glanced up when the breeze tickled the back of her neck slightly. Again, the knowing smile stretched out to one of her full wattage grins when she saw the familiar motorcar making its way towards them down the air field.


	2. Telescope

Your hand  
touching mine.

this is how  
galaxies  
collide.

― Sanober Khan

 

> noun: **telescope** ;

>   
>  **1**. an optical instrument designed to make distant objects appear nearer, containing an arrangement of lenses, or of curved mirrors and lenses, by which rays of light are collected and focused and the resulting image magnified.

 

He’d forgotten how the stars looked different here as he looked up into the dark velvet enveloping him there whilst he leant against the railing on the empty steamer deck.

Watching the night sky had always brought him a measure of comfort during key moments of his life. Both mysterious yet reliable in its daily arrival, he’d always felt it was his personal reminder that despite what was going on around him, there was still something more out there to transcend the mundane.

Not that his life was mundane by any means given the nature of his job.

And not especially since a certain lady detective began to confiscate his waking hours and then to hijack his dreams with her perpetual presence.

His thoughts wandered back to their most recent case together at the observatory, and he chided himself not for the first time at his rather failed attempts to convey his intentions. Despite the seeming oddity of his comments to her about not being a telescope, he now realised even more how inaccurate his assessment at the time was.

From the very moment that their eyes first met, her bright mind and the light infused within her essence helped magnify so many aspects of his own being that had so long felt out of orbit and distant from him. Things he had never spoke about to anyone, even to her, such as his experiences during the war that he had at first hidden from Rosie and his closest family and friends. Even after he learned how to re-adjust upon his return and after solving excruciatingly heart-breaking cases, he simply learned how to keep them locked away so he could remain strong for everyone else who depended on him.

But with her, he just somehow knew by her knowing gaze that could sear straight into his soul that she could see deep into the depths of his own knowledge and pain because the very same reflected back from her own. He knew that although she may have been able to convince the world that she hadn’t taken anything seriously since the end of the war, her very genuine zest for life was also accompanied by someone who was also very much acquainted with sorrow.

He could still feel the gut-wrenching fear she emanated during those harrowing days when Murdoch Foyle had escaped to taunt her. He would always feel the piercing agony that sliced her from within during that moment at Janey’s grave when she reached for him. And he would never forget the anguish that he caused them both during those dark weeks when he had foolishly attempted to separate himself from her under the guise of preserving his pride and heart. He would be forever grateful for her blinding tenacity during the medical school case that destroyed his illusions and forced him to see that theirs was a partnership that truly amplified both good and bad that had brought them to this point. That, ultimately, together, they created a bond that the universe itself would have to reckon with.

As though she were teasing him in response to his more serious thoughts, an extra gust of wind swept around him attempting to pry his hat away. He smirked up at the moon, his chin tilting slightly almost in challenge.  Another gust responded, nudging him slightly to the side, and he chuckled out loud whilst clamping his hand down tightly refusing to give in.

 “You never did have much patience,” he mumbled out loud, his eyes peering straight into the darkness to where the source of his words were aimed. The wind slapped at him again, this time managing to dislodge the stubborn item of millinery.

He rolled his eyes at himself and the thought crossed his mind briefly that he ought to feel a little embarrassed at his twiddle-pated state, especially at the moment. But truth be told, he actually didn’t care. In fact, he uncharacteristically wanted to climb to the top deck and shout his joy.

Again, he felt a sudden a jolt of warmth bloomed deep down inside just as a sudden spray of mist sprinkled across his cheek like a tender good night kiss.

“I know, I can’t sleep either,” he murmured, bringing two of his fingers to touch his lips briefly before lifting them in a mock salute.

He then retreated to one of the comfier deck chairs that he had grown quite fond of during his long voyage. It was in the perfect position where he could enjoy the sun during the day, yet also be sheltered him from the rain during the greyer days. Most of all, it allowed him to see the direction where they were heading.

He settled down into as comfortable a position as he was able sighed contentedly as the gusting wind turned into a breeze in his little corner that now tenderly brushed the slightly damp curls clinging to his forehead.

“Good night, Miss Fisher. See you in the morning.”

He plopped his hat back onto his head and pulled it down over his eyes, slipping into slumber with the ease gained from learning to steal rest when one could as a soldier and police officer.

In a few more hours, he wanted to be awake as soon as soon as there was any indication that they would soon be approaching England.


	3. Pillar

For it is up to you and me  
to take solace  
in nostalgia's arms

and our ability  
to create  
the everlasting  
from fleeting moments.

― Sanober Khan

 

 

> noun: **pillar** ;

> 1\. A person or thing regarded as reliably providing essential support or integral strength.

 

Their eyes locked together from across the room.

He leaned slightly further into his seemingly nonchalant pose against a marble pillar before lifting his glass up in mock salute.

 _My darling_ , he teased her silently before taking a long sip of whatever concoction he had swept from a passing tray.

She paused momentarily in mid-kick to throw a mischievous smirk at him before completing the final step of her dance.

 _Glad I’m forgiven_ , she promptly responded with a little toss of her head as she swung back into the arms of her current dance partner.

Loud applause broke out the same moment as the band completed the jittery tunes of the latest swing tune.

He righted himself and pushed away from the post to stride towards the stage. The band leader stepped away from the microphone to make room for the newcomer’s arrival. The spotlight above accentuated the silver hair along the sides of his still thick and wavy hair that he managed to tame back for the most part. It also glinted off the golden ring of the hand that reached up to adjust the mic closer to his slightly curved lips.

“On this special night of our silver anniversary,” he began in his deep voice as his eyes focused back onto hers, causing him to lost his present train of thought.

 _Has it been that long?_ She questioned him impishly whilst making her way up to join him on the platform. He affectionately slid his arm around her waist, and shifted her over so she was closer to the centre of the stage.

 “Yes, we want to thank you all for being here today to shower us with your cherished love and support,” her voice amplified clearly to all those around the room.

“Especially as we remember all those who cannot be with us on this significant day…” she paused to blink around the room and against the sudden rush of painful emotions catching her off guard. The arm around her tightened, giving her the strength she needed to lean into as she lifted her glass bravely.

“To Miss Phryne and the Inspector!” Bert suddenly shouted from the crowd below, breaking through the solemn mood. Glasses lifted and sloshed merrily as resounding cheers accompanied the repeated toast throughout the room.

“Lips that touch liquor seem to always end up touching mine,” Jack frowned at her with a tell-tale twinkle in his eyes.

“I think I preferred, ‘ _my darling_ ,’ Phryne retorted, tugging on his silver tie and rising up on her heels to stare in mock defiance at her chosen partner in life.

His avid response brought on a renewed round of hooting and cheering that the couple never even detected.

   


 


End file.
